


What not to do during a traffic stop

by Longcat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BearHawk and Lore, Creative use of the Cree language, Hunter - Freeform, Illustrated, Road Trips, Shaman - Freeform, Spirit Animal, border patrol, misuse of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longcat/pseuds/Longcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lore tries to avoid a border checkpoint and gets pulled over instead. They're gonna get into so much more trouble when it's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What not to do during a traffic stop

**Author's Note:**

> These are OCs of mine that I'm using in the SPN universe. Lore is a North American shaman, BearHawk is his spirit guide. They're also hunters, but they don't really do anything quite right.

Their camper van rattled down the long stretch of road, extensive farms reaching out into the dark in either direction. Soft yellow overhead lights flickering a slight glare on his glasses as they passed. They hasn't seen another car in what felt like hours, and it had been almost long since they last saw a road sign saying where they were. Driving at night had its advantages, as well as its drawbacks.  
Lore stifled a yawn, raising a scarred arm up to cover his mouth, his Hawaiian print shirt scrunched up under the movement. Next to him in the passenger seat slept a bundle of features and fur. The spirit guide had fallen asleep after tearing a hole in their most recent road map. His frustration led to him throwing a small fit and being told to 'nap it off’.  
Bright lights came up on the horizon causing Lore to do a double take. They stretched from one side of the paved road across to the other. Cars were stopped under it and people walked around with purpose.  
“Craaaaaap,” Lore's P popped with emphasis as he slowed down their vehicle, “that's a border check point, I didn't think we were close enough to come across one of those.”  
He pulled the van close to the center median before signaling and driving through the grass to make the probably illegal U-turn. The rumble of the vehicle as it drove off road jarred the creature awake.  
“Raaarg-kii.” It complained as it took heavy paws to wipe at its eyes.  
“Border check point.” Lore explained briefly, feeling a slight pang of regret for having woken up his friend. He spared a look over to the monster, feathers and fur alike were disheveled from the cramped sleeping area of the passenger seat. It started to comb it's bear claws through the feathers in an attempt to tame some of the mess.  
“Grreee rakaka rrrrugh.” The sounds came with a questioning tone.  
“We can't.” He started, cutting off whatever he thought was coming next, “BearHawk, we just can't go through something like that with all the shit we've got in the back for hunting, and forget about the components. That stuff makes me look like a goddamn dealer.”  
The hybrid monster chuckled, mumbling something softly mostly to itself. Blue and red lights flared up on the road behind them. They both shared a look of pure panic as their new situation dawned on them. BearHawk clicked his seatbelt free tumbling back into the living portion on the van, wings threatened to open in the small space so he could keep his balance.  
“Shit! Put on the damn talisman! Don't fucking sass me dick feathers.” Lore shot back as BearHawk grumbled something from the back seats. “We're getting pulled over. Shit shit shit. This is not what I wanted at all.” He ran his fingers nervously through his sloppy mohawk trying to calm his nerves. This could end very badly. Pulling the van to the side of the road he checked the back to see a large mix breed dog glaring at him where a half-bear half-hawk monster was just moments before. Placing his hands visibly on the starting wheel he waited for the patrolman to approach his window. The expected tap came and he rolled the window down to face an officer who was wearing sunglasses despite it being very dark out.  
“Licence and registration. Do you know why I pulled you over?”  
“Not really sir.”  
“It's because you just avoided a check station.”  
“Sorry sir, I'm just lost. Trying to find the reservation.” Lore grinned sheepishly at the officer, trying to play the confused traveler card.  
The officer pushed his sunglasses up into his hair try get a better look at Lore. White complexion, light-brown hair, he didn't fit the stereotypical look of a native person, especially not one of the local area.  
“You don't look like a damn Tonto.” the officer said after taking a cursory look him. Lore bristled at the casual use of the slur and the dog in the back growled low. He might have been barely native but he still stood beside them as one of their spirit walkers. He had heard that term and worse directed at his cousin and it never ceased to anger him.  
“Yeah, I'm a Native. Do I need to carry a fucking card?” Lore snapped causing the officer to take a step back startled at the quick change of the guy’s demeanor. “I'm an otâcimow, a storyteller, trying to help preserve the history of the first peoples.”  
“Think you're something of an activist, huh? Think you're a storyteller? One of them?” The officer smirked at him, clearly trying to goad him. Waving his arms to the open space around them, he announced his challenge. “Well let's have it then, tell me a tale. I want to hear an honest injun story.”  
“You want to hear me do what?” Lore's jaw dropped open in disbelief at the comments, but he fell right into the obvious trap. Opening the door he stepped out of the van. “This is racism, you know that right? But I'll fucking comply if it'll get me back on the road.” He rolled his shoulders causing his shirt to flap open showing a tacky souvenir shirt under the Hawaiian print.  
“Spirit, my mask.” Trouble glinted in his eyes as his smile twisted in the unnatural lighting of the flickering patrol lights. The large dog stuck it's head out the driver's window, a decorative deer skull mask held gently in its mouth. Lore slipped his glasses into his breast pocket before fastening the mask over his face.  
“Cikemâ.” He started, his voice taking the tone of whispered darkness. The officer's smirk started to fade.  
“Sîkonikwein mistikwân, ekâ acahkosak kanokostwaw tipisk.” The markings on the mask began to glow softly as he continued with his story. “Sâpopayihew, wanêyihtam wepeyitamawew.”  
With the end of the story, Lore removed the ceremonial mask. Not a word passed from the officer whose face was completely devoid of expression, his eyes glassy and unfocused. Lore waved his hand in front of his face and grinned when he didn't respond. He climbed back into the van, buckling his seatbelt and driving away.  
“Krrraw-” BearHawk chided, haven taken off the talisman and crawled into the passenger seat.  
“Oh come on, your dog name was something you decided on. If you don't like Spirit I could always go back to Bear.” Lore interrupted ready for one of their usual arguments.  
“Krrrraaawkiki roogh” He reiterated his complaint in full, glaring at his partner.  
“Really? Don't give me shit about charming him-” Lore's eyes grew wide panic as the realization started to hit him. “… fuuuuck. Fucking fuck. His body cam.”

[](http://i.imgur.com/IItMBAB)

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of Lore's story : And so it happened. His mind went clear like a starless night. He let us go, not remembering our being.
> 
> I'm sorry if my translations are bad on the Cree language. I'm not native, I'm using Creedictionary.com.


End file.
